comicscharactersfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Vedova Nera
Attualità Con il sospetto di Spider-Man del piano di Otto Octavius 'per lanciare satelliti per fissare lo strato di ozono, che assembla i Vendicatori a prendere il suo nemico fuori. Durante un attacco su una delle basi Ottavio ', Natasha viene attaccato da Electro e crash atterra il Quinjet. . Con il resto dei Vendicatori inabili dalla Sinister Six, si è successivamente salvato da Silver Sable, ei due insieme a Spider-Man hanno lavorato insieme e con successo sventato piano Ottavio 'di distruggere il mondo Per ulteriori informazioni consultare: Ends of the Earth In collaborazione con Bucky Barnes, il Soldato d'Inverno, i due devono fermare un gruppo di agenti sovietici omicidi di recente risvegliati che Bucky precedentemente addestrati sotto l'influenza del governo sovietico. Per ulteriori informazioni consultare: Winter Soldier Con la caccia all'uomo per la Speranza e la imminente arrivo della Fenice Forza, i Vendicatori sono le teste confinanti con gli X-Men su ciò che dovrebbe essere fatto. . Lati Natasha con i Vendicatori nella lotta contro gli X-Men Per ulteriori informazioni consultare: Avengers vs X-Men Origine Natalia "Natasha" Alianovna Romanova nato intorno al 1928 ed è stata sollevata dalla sua giovinezza da un soldato russo Ivan Petrovic Bezukhov dopo che è rimasto orfano quando i soldati nemici attaccarono Stalingrado. Per salvare la vita di Ivan, ha accettato un posto nella segreta struttura "Red Room" del governo sovietico. Mentre era lì, era bio-psico-tecnologicamente avanzate - la concessione di lei un aspetto giovanile insolitamente lungo e durata della vita e prolungato. Mentre nel programma che è stato addestrato dal Soldato d'Inverno, ei due divennero amanti. Ogni Vedova Nera è stato distribuito con false memorie per contribuire a garantire la loro lealtà. Natasha è stata data ricordi di diventare una ballerina, ma alla fine ha scoperto questo fatto, insieme con la consapevolezza che la Sala Rossa è ancora attivo come "2R". Creazione Black Widow è stato creato da Stan Lee , Don Rico e Don Heck . Ha fatto la sua prima apparizione come un cattivo in Tales of Suspense # 52 di aprile 1964. Le sue prime apparizioni nei fumetti erano come una spia avversario sovietico all'eroe appena creato Iron Man . Evolution Personaggio Natasha come Black Widow Si dice che la Black Widow è in qualche modo legato agli ultimi zar dirigenti della Russia, ma questo deve ancora essere provata. Non si sa molto sulla storia della Black Widow prima della Seconda Guerra Mondiale diversa da quando è nata come Natalia Romanova a Stalingrado, Russia da genitori ignoti. Set di fuoco nazista per l'edificio che Natasha ei suoi genitori vivevano in e sua madre gettarono Natasha fuori dalla finestra tra le braccia di un soldato russo di nome Ivan Petrovic , che stava servendo nell'esercito in quel momento. Ivan prese cura di Natasha mentre lei stava crescendo e più tardi divenne il suo autista. Dopo una giovinezza trascorsa in viaggio attraverso l'Europa devastata dalla guerra con Ivan e la sua compagnia di truppe, Natasha fu reclutato dalla Sala Rossa. I suoi maestri lì organizzato un matrimonio con il pilota eroe Alexei Shostakov , e presto con l'aiuto di Red Room lavaggio del cervello, Natasha si convinsero che era una casalinga russa ordinario. Quando Alexei era (apparentemente) ucciso, Natasha trovato aveva un radicato desiderio di servire il suo paese, e ha chiesto che il governo lasciò servire al suo posto. Divenne agente superiore del KGB. Maggiore Story Arcs Giovane Natasha Per un po ', Black Widow è stato addestrato e aiutato da Wolverine, che ha lasciato temporaneamente i suoi modi violenti per lei e curato molto di suo benessere. Ivan inoltre protetto Natasha, fino a quando nel 1941, quando fu rapita dal nazista Barone Strucker e si è fatto un assassino per la Mano . Tuttavia, è stata portata di nuovo (contro la sua volontà) di Ivan, Capitan America e Wolverine . Quando Wolverine tornò in America, Vedova Nera lo salvò da Hydra assassini e lo incontrò di nuovo quando Thing e la signora Marvel ha rubato il progetto Red Storm dalla Russia. Lei li perseguita, ma è stato ordinato di interrompere la missione. Durante questo tempo, Vedova si innamorò di un po 'lavaggio del cervello Bucky Barnes. Agente dell'URSS Uno dei suoi compiti era quello di infiltrarsi Stark Industries con il suo partner Boris Turgenov all'assassinio di Anton Vanko. La Vedova Nera, però, ha avuto i suoi piani sventati da Iron Man . Natasha era attratta da Tony Stark e ha deciso di provare a distrarlo in modo che il suo compagno potrebbe distruggere gli impianti di Stark. Poco dopo il suo compagno Boris Turgenov e nemico Anton Vanko morti, Natasha ha deciso di rimanere in America e agire come una spia sotto copertura, al fine di riconquistare il favore del KGB Ha finto simpatia a Tony Stark per rubare il suo dispositivo anti-gravità. Natasha sarebbe riuscito a rubare il dispositivo e lo ha utilizzato per provocare la distruzione. Alla fine Iron Man sarebbe in grado di distruggere il suo dispositivo anti-gravità, ma era in grado di comprendere Natasha. Hawkeye Primo costume di Black Widow Natasha sarebbe presto incorrere in Occhio di Falco , che era un uomo ricercato per errore. A volte Avrebbe usare Hawkeye come era attratto da lei, e lui l'avrebbe aiutata in alcune delle sue missioni. Natasha è stata in grado di ingannare Hawkeye a rubare piani di Tony Stark. Occhio di Falco ha accettato il suo piano e sarebbe poi correre in Iron Man. I due combatterono l'un l'altro mentre Natasha guardò da lontano. Tuttavia, una delle frecce di Hawkeye si rifletteva da Iron Man e volò via e cliccare Natasha, rendendola incosciente. Dopo che si è svegliata, il KGB diede l'ordine di smettere di attaccare Stark Industries e le diede un nuovo obiettivo, le innovazioni Williams. Natasha sarebbe nuovamente convincere Hawkeye in qualche modo ad attaccare l'azienda. Tuttavia, Occhio di Falco avrebbe incontrato Spider-Man , il quale lo convinse che stava facendo la cosa sbagliata. Tuttavia, Natasha avrebbe in qualche modo convincere Hawkeye nuovo nel rubare nuovamente i piani di Stark. Mentre Occhio di Falco era in missione, il KGB è venuto e ha rapito Natasha, portando la schiena in Russia. Hanno progettato un nuovo costume per Natasha e nuove attrezzature. Natasha poi tornò a unirsi a Occhio di Falco in una battaglia contro Iron Man. Tuttavia, Iron Man avrebbe sconfiggerli quando shock Natasha con una scarica elettrica. Tuttavia, la sua attrazione verso Hawkeye in discussione la sua fedeltà alla Russia. Hawkeye rifiutò di lavorare con Black Widow, e si unì ai Vendicatori . Il KGB ancora una volta rapito Natasha, e il suo lavaggio del cervello a servire per loro nuovo. L'hanno ordinato di attaccare i Vendicatori, ma lei si liberati dal loro lavaggio del cervello, e riuniti con Hawkeye. Divenne un alleato dei Vendicatori, aiutandoli in molte missioni. Tuttavia, lei non era un membro a tempo pieno come lei non ha rispettato il giuramento del Vendicatore di non uccidere. Natasha più tardi decise di unirsi SHIELD per essere il loro doppio agente ed operativa contro il KGB Durante una missione per SHIELD Natasha scoprì che Alexei Shostakov era in realtà ancora viva ed era diventato il Guardiano Rosso . Lei e i Vendicatori combattuto Rosso Guardiano e morì in battaglia. Affranto, ha rifiutato l'offerta dei Vendicatori per farle un membro ufficiale, e abbandonato il suo alias Black Widow per un po '. Rapporti con Daredevil Il rapporto di Black Widow, con Hawkeye finì quando Natasha ha ripreso la sua identità come la Vedova Nera. Lei gli disse che voleva intraprendere una carriera da solista e ha dovuto rompere con lui. Divenne un tutto nuovo Vedova Nera, cambiando il suo costume in un colore tutto nero. Divenne un vigilante e combatté contro i criminali comuni a New York. Alla fine Natasha sarebbe riunito con Ivan, quando arriva in America, Ivan servito come autista di Natasha e di tanto in tanto dare il suo consiglio. Mentre si lavora a New York, Natasha avrebbe incontrato Daredevil . I due rapidamente unito le forze e, infine, ha sviluppato una relazione romantica. Rapporto di Natascia con Foggy Nelson , partner di Matt, non è mai stato buono, così come è stato il lavaggio del cervello a perseguire Natasha per l'omicidio della Scorpion . Natasha non perdonò mai Foggy per l'incidente, anche se lei è stata dimostrata innocente. Alla fine, il rapporto Matt e Natasha sarebbe di andare così lontano al punto in cui Matt ha rotto con Karen pagina . La nuova coppia ha deciso di trasferirsi a San Francisco per iniziare una nuova vita. Hanno continuato la loro carriera duo di vigilantes per le strade di San Francisco. Natasha avrebbe perseguito una carriera al di fuori della lotta alla criminalità e avrebbe cercato di diventare una stilista di moda. Tuttavia, ha fallito in questo sforzo. Questo non ha aiutato la sua relazione con Matt, che era diventata un po 'traballante. Natasha e Daredevil avrebbero poi aiutare i Vendicatori in una battaglia contro Magneto , ei due sono stati offerti appartenenze ai Vendicatori che hanno accettato. Tuttavia, Natasha presto si rese conto che non era una posizione confortevole per una squadra mentre combatteva il Dio Leone. Natasha lasciò i Vendicatori e riconciliato con Matt. Hanno continuato il loro rapporto per un bel po 'di tempo, ma alla fine Natasha sarebbe rompere con Matt perché sentiva che lui non la trattava ugualmente nel campo di battaglia. Avrebbe rimanere amici con Matt e continuare ad aiutarlo in occasione. Rimase sulla West Coast e brevemente unito e ha portato i campioni di Los Angeles, per tutto il tempo di avere una relazione romantica con Hercules . Il gruppo è stato finanziato da Angelo e ha raggiunto un moderato successo, ma alla fine fu interrotta a causa di fallimento. Poco dopo la Champions si era sciolta, Natasha e Hercules ha risposto una citazione dal loro ex squadra dei Vendicatori e li aiutarono nel combattere la pressoché onnipotente uomo-dio Michael Korvac. Ercole e la Vedova Nera si separano dopo poco tempo e Natasha è andato da solo per un po '. Natasha era ancora ampiamente conosciuto dal mondo criminale come una delle amanti di Daredevil. Con questa conoscenza, Bullseye rapito Natasha, volendo usarla come esca per attirare Daredevil in una trappola. Natasha è stata in grado di liberare se stessa e aiutato Daredevil a sconfiggere Bullseye. Più tardi, un nemico di nome Natasha Damon Dran catturato Ivan al fine di attirare Black Widow nella sua trappola. Aveva un esercito di combattenti femminili. Damon Dran ha voluto inviare un falso Vedova Nera per assassinare Nick Fury . Natasha ha sconfitto gli agenti di Dran e ha detto Fury del tentato salvataggio Ivan assassinio prima isola di Dran è stato bombardato dallo SHIELD Più tardi, quando The Hand voleva rubare e far rivivere il corpo di Kirigi - un maestro guerriero morto - Black Widow ha cercato di contrastare i loro piani, ma l'hanno avvelenato ed è morta, solo da ripristinare in vita dalla pietra del il Casto . Dopo aver assistito una strana interazione tra Matt e la sua fidanzata Heather Glenn, la preoccupazione per la salute mentale di Matt, Natasha ha visitato Foggy Nelson. Ha detto Natasha che Matt era molto depresso dopo la morte di Elektra, ma anche sostenuto che Matt aveva rovinato la sua fidanzata carriera di Heather Glenn per costringerla ad accettare di sposarlo. I due hanno deciso di scrivere note falsi sia Matt e Heather per farli rompere (la verità di Heather e Matt di controversia era che Matt si fermò vita economica di Heather dopo che la sua azienda è stata corrotta da coorti di Kingpin). Natasha poi collaborato con Daredevil per fermare la mano che stavano tentando di far rivivere Elektra per servire come il loro nuovo campione. Durante la battaglia, una disperata Daredevil si tenta di far rivivere il cadavere di Elektra, ma pensa che il suo tentativo è fallito, e lascia con Black Widow. Natasha però, sapeva che Elektra era stato rianimato con successo, ma lei continuava a queste informazioni da Daredevil per il suo bene. Heather Glenn era così sconvolto dalla rottura che si è suicidata. Questo ha reso Natasha in parte responsabile della sua morte. Agenti russi ingannati Natasha a fare il loro sporco lavoro con la costruzione di un modello di Alexei Shostakov chiamato un modello di vita Decoy (LMD). Hanno minacciato di uccidere "Alexei" se lei non ha partecipato nei loro piani. Quando Natasha ottenuto ciò di cui avevano bisogno, hanno rivelato la verità e hanno cercato di ucciderla, ma lei li sconfisse con l'aiuto di Ivan. Il cervello di Natasha è stato poi riprogrammato in un agente chiamato "Oktober" lanciando missili per innescare la terza guerra mondiale. Natasha è riuscito a lanciare i missili. Iron Man tuttavia, fermato i missili da detonazione e l'aiutò a catturare l'agente del KGB responsabile della riprogrammazione. Unire i Vendicatori Vendicatori e Black Widow Natasha ritornò nei Vendicatori e anche se Black Knight era il leader in campo, era leader nella gestione dei piani della squadra. Durante questo tempo, lei era attratta da Capitan America, ma si è conclusa con Iron Man. Sotto la sua guida la squadra, erano tutti apparentemente uccisi in battaglia da Onslaught . Ha tentato di reclutare nuovi eroi, ma non è riuscito e ha minacciato azioni legali contro di lei da Maria Stark Foundation e lasciarsi andare. Natasha si credeva di essere l'ultimo Avenger e così operato da solo, la caccia ai nemici dei Vendicatori Grigio Gargoyle ei Signori del Male . Lei incontrò nuovamente Daredevil, che era interessato a suo stato mentale, ma questo solo complicato la vita perché stava ricostruendo il suo rapporto con Karen pagina . Natasha ha voluto riconciliare la loro relazione, ma capì che Karen e Matt stavano cercando di ricostruire la loro, in modo da lasciare loro il loro spazio. Ha anche offerto di aiutare Karen quando il signor La paura la sua incastrato per omicidio. Più tardi, quando la squadra eroe dei Thunderbolts sono stati rivelati essere i Signori del Male in incognito, Natasha li convinse che altri criminali avevano voltato pagina e sono riusciti a diventare veri eroi. The Avengers restituito dalla universo alternativo erano stati deviati su e Natasha sarebbe talvolta aiutare nelle loro missioni, anche se lei sentiva responsabile della loro rottura. Natasha worked per SHIELD e spegnere la Luce di Libertà, un gruppo terroristico e chiedono soccorso di Iron Man nella sua infiltrazione di un campo di lavoro forzato gestito da The Mandarin . Natasha poi combattuto un uomo chiamato Vindiktor , che sosteneva che aveva diari di sua madre deceduta e ha rivelato che lui era suo fratello. È morto prima che potesse confermare questa, però. Quando Daredevil credeva che il bambino Karen era l'Anti-Cristo, Natasha protetto il bambino, ma è stato gravemente ferito. Alla fine, Karen pagina è morto proteggendo il bambino. Natasha ha rivelato che lei ancora amato Matt, anche se erano troppo distanti per diventare una coppia again.Natasha entrato in concorrenza con un altro Black Widow di nome Yelena Belova . Yelena è stato anche addestrato nella "Sala Rossa" e divenne ossessionato con l'essere l'unico Black Widow. Si incontrarono a vicenda su una missione in cui durante il tentativo di recuperare l'Endless arma bio Fury. I due avrebbero poi combattere, poi Natasha e Yelena scambiati apparizioni in ordine per Yelena per rendersi conto che i suoi superiori non importava se fosse morta o vissuto. Nonostante l'altra Vedova Nera, Natasha rimane come uno dei più grandi agenti SHIELD vivi. Guerra civile Dopo l'incidente che ha coinvolto i New Warriors a Stamford, Natasha era un sostenitore della Registration Act Superhuman , e ha lavorato con il gruppo di Iron Man per catturare canaglia Super Heroes. Dopo la morte di Capitan America, Natasha è stato assegnato per trasportare lo scudo di Capitan America . Tuttavia, in tal modo, è stata attaccata da Bucky Barnes . Bucky bussò Natasha inconscio e ha rubato lo scudo. E 'stato rivelato che Natasha e Bucky avevano un rapporto romantico indietro quando lei era ancora l'addestramento per diventare operativa. Poco dopo, Natasha è stato dato un sordo agenzie di formazione al lavoro SHIELD da alcuni funzionari arrabbiati. Era così arrabbiata divenne insegnante violento e risentito. Natasha fu felicissimo quando Tony Stark ha portata fuori da questo lavoro in modo che potesse unirsi ai Vendicatori. Mentre si lavora per loro ha combattuto Ultron, simbionti alieni, e il Dottor Destino. Lei e il Falcon salvato Bucky dal Teschio Rosso e lo ha portato a SHIELD Ci Bucky diventa il nuovo Capitan America, e lei aiuta tardi lo fermare il piano del Teschio Rosso per controllare in America, nel risparmio SHIELD processo agente Sharon Carter . Natasha poi ha iniziato a quella di James di nuovo. Era ordine seguito dallo SHIELD per aiutare a catturare Ercole, ma lasciarlo andare a causa del suo rispetto per il dio greco. Secret Invasion Natasha unì alla Mighty Avengers mentre viaggiavano alla Terra Selvaggia di dare un'occhiata a un crash Skrull nave e insieme con i Nuovi Vendicatori , combattuto fuori un gruppo di Skrull che sembrava diversi supereroi vestiti nei loro vecchi costumi. Lei e i Vendicatori seguito si unì alla battaglia finale Skrull in Central Park. Dopo questo ha continuato fino ad oggi Captain America (James Barnes) e continuò ad essere la sua compagna, ma non più con i Potenti Vendicatori o con SHIELD dopo che è stato chiuso da Norman Osborn. Dark Reign Natasha è stato rivelato di essere stato in posa come Yelena Belova su Norman Osborn s ' Thunderbolts squadra, segretamente lavorando per Nick Fury. Lei aiuta Songbird sfuggire ai Thunderbolts e riunirsi con gli ex compagni di squadra Fixer e Abner Jenkins . Wolverine ha affidato Black Widow con ciò che rimaneva della Muramasa lama . Ha partecipato a suo piano per essere pronti per gli attacchi da parte dei membri Weapon X, e lasciò la spada esattamente dove Wolverine voleva (Wolverine poi usato la spada per uccidere Omega Red ). Solo in questo caso Dopo aver aiutato Maria Hill e Pepper Potts salvare la vita di Tony Stark, la Vedova Nera intraprende una nuova carriera da solista. Lei si trova immediatamente sotto attacco da un nemico nascosto che usa servitori robot per eseguire un'operazione di rubare un segreto chip di memorizzazione dei dati ha impiantato sotto la pelle. Isolato dai suoi amici e alleati, Natasha deve contare sulle sue ingegno e resistenza fisica per capire gli obiettivi e l'identità del suo nemico e portare la sua vendetta crudele al termine. Si scopre che Imus Champion aveva scoperto l'esistenza del chip e voleva ricattare Black Widow con esso, e il suo provocare ad attaccare e ucciderlo, così da poter trapiantare la sua mente in un nuovo corpo. Black Widow rintraccia Imus e trasmette un virus con i dati intel segreti in modo che tutti i computer che hanno ricevuto sarà distrutto. Nella lotta finale con Imus, Natasha spacca il cervello di Ivan che Imus aveva tenuto con lui, ma si rifiuta di ucciderlo e invece di eliminare i suoi dati di trasferimento di mente. Widowmaker Poco dopo, nel Widowmaker arco narrativo Natasha è incorniciato in una trama di targeting spie globali. Lei è accusato di assassinare il senatore statunitense Whit Crane. Il figlio del senatore, Nick, viene catturato da una spia rivale Fatale , che vuole conoscere la sua fonte per implicando Natasha. Natasha ruba Nick lontano da lei e lo porta in una base segreta della CIA per spaventarlo a dare la sua fonte, invece. Il piano fallisce quando entrambi sono attaccati. Natasha e Nick fuga, ma mentre in Polonia sono attaccati da Fantasma e Crimson Dynamo . Natasha porta giù Crimson Dynamo, ma poi Fatale si presenta e mette fuori Fantasma. Fatale rivela che lei è stato ingaggiato per uccidere Whit Crane, ma pensa che lui aveva già preso la sua vita e aveva bisogno di usare Nick per rintracciare chi aveva effettivamente pagato per il colpo. Nick dà loro il nome di una fonte 'Sadko' (non la sua vera fonte di informazioni), ma quando arrivano è una trappola cablato con esplosivi e le due spie sono costretti a fuggire. La cospirazione contro le spie risulta essere più ampio e Natasha incontra Mockingbird e Occhio di Falco sulla stessa pista in Russia, dove si trovano molte spie tirocinanti e un agente SHIELD sono stati uccisi. Perun , Crimson Dynamo, Fantasma e Sputnik visualizzare fino a comprendere Hawkeye, credendo che lui sia il Ronin dietro le morti di spionaggio. Scoprire che questo è solo un diversivo, i tre eroi e Dominic Fortune avviso il vero bersaglio - ambasciatore in St Petersburg, Russia. Essi viaggiano accanto al Giappone. Domenico e Mockingbird scoprono una forza di battaglia accumulando sulla costa russa vicino alle isole giapponesi settentrionali, mentre Natasha e Hawkeye rintracciare 'Madame' - una vecchia Ninja lavorare con il nuovo Ronin per realizzare questo attacco russo. I quattro eroi si ritrovano sull'isola controverso 'Iturup' dove si incontrano il Ronin, che si rivela come Alexi Shostakov. Il suo piano era quello di uccidere agenti dei servizi segreti del mondo che lasciano i paesi ciechi, mentre ha fatto il suo attacco, e portare i quattro eroi a lui in modo che potesse uccidere. Shostakov si mette il vulcano sull'isola, ma Natasha e gli altri usano la lava per sconfiggere le sue forze. Egli è sconfitto quando Natasha mostra Fantasma suo vero piano e Fantasma poi lo ipnotizza nel vedere la morte di Natasha, permettendo il vero Natasha per portarlo giù. The Longest Inverno Natasha e Bucky sono stati alla ricerca di un agente dormiente del progetto Zephyr, in un contenitore di stasi in un casinò di Las Vegas, e quando sono arrivati hanno capito l'agente era stato risvegliato. Hanno un briefing al mattino con Jasper Sitwell che li racconta di un ex agente del KGB di nome Nico Stanovich, che andò in clandestinità ed è forse il gestore di un agente dormiente risvegliato. Bucky e Natasha testa a Minnesota dove incontrano un altro ex agente del Kgb della stessa squadra denominata Mikel Bulgakov. Essi interrogano Bulgakov fino a che non dà loro il piccolo informazioni che conosce i codici di attivazione dei dormienti che ha venduto ad alcuni acquirenti sconosciuti e la prossima dormiente. Bucky e Natasha vanno la posizione del magazzino e la spedizione degli agenti in là. Vengono aggrediti da un gorilla geneticamente modificato con una pistola catena e dopo una breve battaglia, il gorilla vola via. Hanno la testa indietro per un altro briefing e trovare il dormiente attivato, mentre Nick Fury dà loro qualche intel su una missione di infiltrazione in un'asta. Bucky inizia un raid lui e Nat sconfiggere i sicari lì e ottenere più informazioni sul compratore dei codici che è successo anche a comprare un Doombot. Si restringono le possibili persone che vogliono utilizzare questi agenti e bot per iniziare una guerra tra Stati Uniti e Latveria di Lucia Von Bardas . Al fine di ottenere aiuto ed evitare una guerra, Bucky e Natasha si infiltrano Dr. Di Doom fortezza che li attacca in confusione e invia Widow rapidamente. Mentre Bucky e il dottor Doom affrontare la Doombot e Arkady, Natasha viene inviato a indagare su una struttura di ricerca scimmiesca e realizza la gente ci aveva lasciato solo poche ore fa. Vedova con il Dottor Destino e Winter Soldier, infiltrarsi missile silo di Doom, dove Lucia è a. Mentre Bucky scappa a combattere Dimitri, Natasha combatte i soldati gorilla e gli orologi come Doom smantella Von Bardas. Si informa Bucky di alcuni intel segreto che Fury lasciato sul compratore codice. Broken Arrow Natasha sta aiutando Bucky indagare e trattare con l'agente dormiente finale. Novokov finisce riuscendo a separare Vedova da Bucky come era il suo obiettivo previsto. Vedova Hunt Natasha viene catturato da Novokov e viene riprogrammato torna alle sue vecchie abitudini. Lei è sotto copertura come un ballerino e ripreso da Barnes e SHIELD Riescono ad annullare il suo primo strato di programmazione, ma torna al suo vecchio sé di nuovo come lei attacca un agente e lo uccide e prende la sua arma. Si uccide più soldati e mira a Fury, che mette su una lotta. Linee Natasha up il colpo uccidere, ma il tiro viene bloccato da Sitwell, che finisce per essere uccisa dalla tempesta di proiettili. Natasha lascia e si ricongiunge Novokov ancora una volta. Leo e Vedova sono in un sito bomba quando Bucky invade. Riesce a combattere fuori entrambi e sconfiggere Novokov quando SHIELD arriva. Leo tenta di utilizzare Natasha come ostaggio, ma sono separati a causa di Occhio di Falco, mentre Bucky spara Leo. SHIELD riesce a ricollegare tutti i ricordi della vedova fino al giorno corrente, tranne la memoria di Bucky. Bucky è il cuore spezzato da questo risultato, ma trova conforto che almeno Natascia non deve più soffrire. Scheda Tecnica Nome Natasha Romanoff/ Vedova Nera Origine Marvel Genere Donna Classificazione Spia/ Eroina/ Età 70 anni ma ne dimostra trenta Poteri Tramite potenziamenti bio-tecnologici e chimici Natasha possiede forza, resistenza, velocità e agilità al picco umano, sistema immunitario potenziato, esperta nel corpo a corpo, esperta nell'uso delle armi, esperta in infltrazioni, conoscenza delle lingue, Debolezza Fondamentalmente è umana Capacità Distruttiva Stradale/ Con le giuste armi Edificio Raggio d'azione Corpo a corpo / Svariati metri 'Velocità Al picco umano Durabilità Massima umana Forza di Sollevamento Al picco umano Resistenza Enorme Equipaggiamento Standard La sua tuta che le permette di sopportare colpi a bruciapelo, i suoi bracciali che possono scagliare scariche di energia, svariate armi( pistole, fucili, lame) Intelligenza Esperta spia Attacchi / Tecniche Particolari